


Harem Boy

by klassiandreams



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klassiandreams/pseuds/klassiandreams
Kudos: 4





	Harem Boy

“The king is coming!”

“His Majesty arrives!” 

Eager babbling rippled out through the assembled male concubine candidates, their baritone voices rising and falling as the men in the palace harem excitedly passed on the news. There was a sudden flurry of activity, a small commotion as each of the prospective king’s concubines quickly got into line, facing the door in order of seniority. Each of them quickly busied themselves with arranging their clothes, shifting their feet to stand with a hip thrust forward, and re-arranging their postures so that they could present their most attractive angle to the king.

Xu Shu, sitting cross-legged and alone on a cushion at the very far end of the hall, quickly followed, scrambling to get into position in line with the other concubine-hopefuls. Heart pounding, he smoothed a nervous hand over the front of his green embroidered silk robe, hoping that he looked at least somewhat - presentable, never mind attractive. He had pawned his entire livestock in the farm to pay for that embroidered robe, all for the slim hope to make the cut and enter the King’s harem. 

It had been the shock of Xu Shu’s life when the palace recruiters came to his remote village and selected him as a candidate for King’s Altoson harem. The harem of King Altoson was notorious for its stringency and since the King’s ascendency three years ago, only a few virile men were chosen to pass through the harem’s jade-encrusted doors and they were all selected within the capital city. Xu Shu’s village of Yingchuan on the other hand, was located deep amongst the northern mountains. It’s famous for its skin-beautifying spring waters and cows reared within its mountaineous plains are said to be the best in the kingdom – but that’s about it. The village hardly attracted any visitors from neighboring towns, much less the capital and children who raised in Yingchuan grew to become resigned to a life of farming, cow-rearing and possible incestuous marriages, due to its small population. For most of his life, Xu Shu harbored a quiet hope to live a life beyond these cold mountains. Unlike his country bumpkin peers, he possessed a talent in arithmetic and calligraphy, and he worked hard. After his chores were done, his cows were milked and his school work was finished, he would cycle to the village’s poorly-stocked library and read every dog-eared book it possessed by the dim light of the candlestill. He was the top of his class and would have made it to the National Examinations held in the Capital City, if not for his father’s sudden death. His devastating departure was not just emotionally crippling, but it sent his mother into a fit of hysteria that culminated into her death a month later. Xu Shu was then, truly alone, accompanied only by mounting debts and funeral costs.

So when the recruiters came, he knew it was his one long shot of finally escaping the village. He passed the first round by meeting the requisite height and weight. To make it to the capital though, he had to impress the Chief Inspector. 

“Up you come, boy!” yelled the female soldier. “Look smart in front of the Chief Inspector, boy!” Xu Shu entered the blue tent which the recruiters had set up for its inspection.  
“Name?” The Chief Inspector barely looked up, as he pored over his documents. 

“Xu Shu, sir.”

“Age?”

“21, sir.” 

The Chief Inspector looked up and gave a slight scorn. “You’re lucky you’re not female, Xu Shu. Under the previous King, your age would immediately disqualify you for harem entry.” Now that the Chief Inspector’s face is more apparent, Xu Shu noted that he couldn’t be any more than 35. He was well-bodied, his face was sharp like a hawk and his eyes appear warm, despite bearing obvious signs of frustration. Xu Shu turned his eyes over to his table; his parchment filled with names that were hastily marked off. 

Xu Shu couldn’t think of what to reply. So he stayed silent.

“No broken bones?”

“No, sir.”

“No infectious disease?”

“No, sir.”

“Any talents?”

Xu Shu hesitated for a moment. “I could play the zither, sir.” 

The Chief Inspector raised his eyebrows.

“We play that to the cows, sir. Happy cows make for better beef, sir.”

The brown-haired official’s face turned thoughtful. “That’s promising. Virgin?”

“Yes, sir.”

“If you wouldn’t mind quickly slipping out of your clothes for me, Xu Shu.”

Xu Shu pulled his tunic over his head and started unbuckling his leather belt. The inspector took in a strong, sunburnt torso, a densely muscled stomach with a line of hair running down below his belt, which broadened out as he dropped his trousers into a neat bush of black hair. Xu Shu’s cock, as he struggled to get out of his boots and socks, bounced heavily on a perfectly sized set of balls. Xu Shu stood up, completely naked. 

“Not bad,” mouthed the Inspector. That was encouraging. Xu Shu knew that while he may not be considered beautiful by most measures, he did have a good set of facial features and his farm-life had hardened his muscles and made him body lean and supple.

“Stand still.” The inspector walked around him, tapping his chest, feeling the muscles in his arms, looking in his ears. 

“Open your mouth, Xu Shu.”

“Sir.”

Xu Shu’s jaw dropped open and the inspector looked inside, inspecting his teeth. Xu Shu’s heart was pounding as the inspector ran a finger round the inside of his lip, feeling the heat and wetness within. 

“Good. Now cough for me.” The inspector pressed his right ear to his Xu Shu’s chest as he coughed, and when Xu Shu coughed for the second time, the official cupped his balls in his right hand and they jumped in their sac. 

“Very good, very good.” The inspector muttered. Xu Shu looked down and thought he detected a slight stirring in the inspector’s pants. 

Sensing his chance, Xu Shu spoke up. “Sir, I really need this job…” 

“Any more convincing and I’m afraid you’ll have to be disqualified” The inspector face slowly broke into a smile. “The King only accept virgins into his harem.”

“Does that mean…”

“Wear something nice, won’t you?” The inspector gave a slight frown. “And shave. The King is not exactly into bestiality.”

-

The screening resulted in Xu Shu being the only man in Yingchuan to qualify and in accordance with the laws of the kingdom, the imperial edict summoning him to the Capital had been issued to his household the following day. Word began to spread through the village and they organised a feast in his honour the night before he was escorted off to the Capital. Within a week, Xu Shu had been shipped off into the palace and into the Concubine Hall where everyone was now awaiting the arrival of the King. Xu Shu tried his best to not to feel insecure, as men dressed in royal fineries that money have to offer and bodies that could rival the marble sculptures of legendary heroes sat all around him. 

A hush fell over the crowd of gathered concubine hopefuls as the doors swung open. The king, flanked on each side by members of his honour guard entered the great hall and the sight was enough to send his stomach flipping. It was the first time Xu Shu had saw the King in person and he was immediately taken by the youthful radiance that he gave out, and how much his tousled black hair complements his boyish features. His eyes were a mesmerising deep chocolate brown, flecks of silvery light performed ballets throughout. His face was strong and defined, as though molded from granite yet what was mesmerizing about him was a raw sexual energy, almost primal emitting of his presence. This was a man who’s aware of his charisma and used to men falling to their knees, which was what the entire room did as they knelt in reverence to their king.

“Please rise.” The King said coolly, his baritone voice was smooth as silk. Just the sight of the king's face sent a frisson of desire through Xu Shu's body, a secret fluttering warmth in his belly that travelled up his spine, setting a flush to his cheeks. 

“It must have been tough for many of you to travel here from faraway lands, to the palace.” The King continued. “You have my appreciation, and it is my hope that your stay here, no matter how short will be a memorable one. I look forward to speak with all of you individually and get to know you on a personal level.” He gave a short nod and turned away, as his retainers closed the door. 

“When I call your name, you will proceed through the door and speak to Emperor,” said a yellow-robed man in a whiny tone. His face was given a thick coat of makeup and the orange collar of his robe identified him as a court eunuch. “Speak when you are spoken to, and the worst thing you can do is to overextend your welcome. Do you understand?” 

Mutters of agreement resonated throughout the room. “Firstly, Sir Gonas, son of the Grand Duke of Allannia from the House of Ewok.” 

A tall, haughty-looking silver haired man stood up. Dressed in a royal purple embroidered coat, he stood forward with a smug smile on his face. “My father sends his regards, Eunuch Aeden.” 

The eunuch gave a slight sheepish grin and bowed. “Sir Gonas, the King is waiting.” 

It was not even five minutes after he entered that he exited the room, and whatever confidence he had was replaced with a deep sense of chagrin and anger. The eunuch’s face turned even whiter but quickly regained composure as he read the next name.

The assembled line of concubine hopefuls soon began to thin out as each person entered the room with a sense of trepidation and excitement, only to leave the room minutes later, looking diminished and wilted. Two hours have passed and Xu Shu realized he was the last man waiting in line. 

“Next, Commoner Xu Shu from… from You Shu An!” The eunuch gave an audible smirk upon pronouncement but Xu Shu was not even paying attention. Cold sweat gathered in the centre of his palms, and he discreetly attempted to wipe them on the sides of his short, revealing robe. Even after a week of wearing it, he still felt extremely self-conscious in it. The robe was a far cry from the simple tunic and baggy trousers that he had used to wear, and he felt that he wasn't used to showing this much skin. The low-cut garment fell open at his front to reveal much of his bare, pale chest, and the hem of the robe cut off several inches above the mid-thigh, just barely long enough to conceal his essentials without revealing too much to lascivious eyes. The robe itself was made of richly embroidered silk, and the collar and hem was pure white, signifying that Xu Shu was as yet untouched. After Xu Shu had been deflowered by the king, he would be permitted to begin wearing robes with a scarlet collar and hem, a mark of the king's favour.   
That was, assuming the King even elected to spend the night with Xu Shu in the first place.   
Could it really - could it really be him when all others have failed so far? Would he be the one selected to serve the king? He didn’t dare to let himself hope as he timidly stepped through the door. 

Xu Shu gulped. King Altoson was seated on a grand bronze throne, shaped in the form of a lotus. Deep in thought as he pored through a document in his hands, he barely noticed that Xu Shu was in front of him. 

“Your Majesty, Captain Johnson thought that you might find these supplementary papers useful,” said a retainer. 

The King looked up and noticing Xu Shu in front of him, gazed at him straight in his face. Xu Shu froze. It was as if all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t even think.He had never been so close to the king before. And King Altoson was standing right in front of him now, his gaze so incisively sharp that it was as if King Altoson were staring right into his very soul. A thrill ran up his spine as the king continued to hold his gaze, the coolly assessing expression on his face softening into a smile, so warm and genuine that it made Xu Shu’s heart melt.   
He nodded at Xu Shu. “You are -?”  
“Xu Shu, Your Majesty” Xu Shu whispered as he genuflected, his voice coming out as a breathy little squeak.  
“What are you doing here?”   
“I… want to serve you, Your Majesty.” Xu Shu could kick himself for stammering, as though he could control it.  
“No, why are you applying to be my concubine?”  
Xu Shu’s feet grew cold. He doesn’t understand the question.  
“Your Majesty… I am sincere in wanting to serve you.”  
“Stand up.” King Altoson commanded. Xu Shu trembled as he did what he was told.  
“Captain Johnson who brought you here, vouched that you’ll make a great concubine. You are articulate, obliging, obedient and you can play the zither among other things…” His voice trailed off. 

“What I don’t understand however, it seems that was never your goal. Captain Johnson received your school records and… they are really impressive. Your arithmetic and writing skills are far better than the national average, especially for someone raised in a mountain village and if you had taken the National Exams in the Capital, you would easily become an official.” The King’s eyes bore straight into Xu Shu in an unrelenting manner. “In fact, your school records shows that you’re preparing to sit for it. So why didn’t you?”

“My father got seriously ill that winter and whatever money we saved up for my transportation was spent on his medicinal bills. He didn’t get better and after that, I had to take over the farm and care for my mother.” Xu Shu said simply. “I simply could not afford to come here anymore.”

King Altoson’s eyes grew soft. “I am sorry to hear that. If being a scholar is what you truly want, I can arrange for you to take the exams here later this year. But, what do you want, Xu Shu?” 

“Your Majesty, that used to be what I wanted, but now… I desire you and nothing else.” Xu Shu said determinedly. His voice became heavy with desire, as he looked deeper into the King’s eyes that also seem to grow hungrier by the second. “Please, take me.”

“Get him ready,” King Altoson said, turning away from Xu Shu to face his servants.   
And that was that.  
________________________________________  
Two of the harem attendants led Xu Shu out of the Concubine Hall, and down towards the baths. Xu Shu was made to strip naked, and was then scrubbed and soaped by a team of male attendants so thoroughly that it felt like the top layer of his skin had been entirely scraped off.   
After that, he was toweled off vigorously. His dark hair was combed and parted, and fragrant oils were rubbed into his skin, all over his body, on his arms and his legs and even between the cleft of his ass. As instructed by the attendants, Xu Shu turned his back towards them and bent over at the waist. Face flushing with embarrassment, he gripped his ass cheeks in both hands and spread them apart. He bit his lip as an attendant’s finger coolly, clinically penetrated him, slicking him up with a generous amount of warmed, aromatic oil. Then a small, wooden plug was inserted into his virgin ass, keeping his hole loose and slick.  
Finally, he was allowed to get dressed, and led into one of the largest bedrooms at the very front of the harem, where King Altoson spent each night with the selected concubine he had selected for the night. Few people had been lucky enough to enter this part of the harem before, and he stared wide-eyed in awe at the luxurious, opulent furnishings before he was pointedly nudged forward by the attendants in the direction of the bed.  
Xu Shu obediently laid down on the bed, face up, his body sinking down several inches into the sinfully soft mattress.   
“The king will be with you shortly,” an attendant told him, and then they were all gone, leaving Xu Shu alone in the room to contemplate his upcoming service.  
Heart pounding so hard that it made his chest ache, Xu Shu looked up at the silken, richly-coloured drapes hanging above the large canopy bed. Every nerve in his body was strung tight, thrumming with anticipation and terror. With all his heart, he prayed to the gods that the king would find him pleasing, and that King Altoson would find his body attractive and face worthy of his desire.  
His spiraling thoughts were interrupted when, without warning, the doors swung open.  
King Altoson had arrived.  
Xu Shu was momentarily frozen in shock - he hadn’t expected the king to arrive so soon. Then he quickly scrambled to sit up on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows. No, wait - should he get up? Should he kneel? He had been briefed on palace protocol when he first entered the harem, but at that moment, all thoughts seemed to have fled from his mind. He couldn’t recall how he was supposed to greet King Altoson in this situation. What if the king became angry at Xu Shu’s rudeness -   
“Relax,” the King said, soothingly, interrupting Xu Shu’s panicked internal reverie. Altoson’s voice was lightly amused. “No, don’t get up. Let me have a look at you.”  
Altoson sat down on the bed next to Xu Shu, cupping a warm hand around the back of Xu Shu’s neck to draw him in close. Xu Shu hardly dared to breathe. He looked up into the face of his king, not fully daring to make eye contact, but then Altoson slid a finger under Xu Shu's chin, tilting his head up so that they were gazing into each other's eyes.   
“Your accent is refreshing.” Altoson said with a small smile.   
“It’s from Yingchuan, your Majesty. A small village - a small village in the north, Your Majesty.” Xu Shu’s mouth was dry, his tongue heavy and awkward in his lips as he stumbled over his words. Internally, he cursed himself for giving a stammering answer to such a straightforward question - the king must surely think he was an airheaded fool.   
"Hmm. Yingchuan, known for its beef exports," Altoson said thoughtfully.   
Xu Shu was somewhat taken aback. The weather in the northern part of the country was cold and even forbidding at times, good for onsens and farming, but his hometown was so small and so unremarkable that he was quite surprised that the king had even heard of it.   
Altoson continued, with a twinkle in his eye, "As well as its pretty men and women."  
"Oh, er - " Xu Shu felt his cheeks grow warm again, his stomach suddenly fluttering with butterflies. With a jolt, he realised that Altoson was flirting with him.   
Suddenly overwhelmed with shyness, Xu Shu blinked rapidly. He tried to look down, but at that very moment, Altoson leaned forward, closing the distance between them so that they were practically nose to nose.   
After a heartbeat, Altoson leaned forward, pressing his lips against Xu Shu’s in a hot, passionate kiss.  
"Oh -" Xu Shu's gasp was bitten off, trailing into a soft sigh as melted into Altoson’s fierce kiss. There was nothing in his few teenage fumbles that could compare to the intensity, the fervour of the king’s passion. Altoson plundered his mouth, tongue flicking against his lips as then slipping into Xu Shu’s mouth, as if he were conquering uncharted land. His warm hands cupped Xu Shu’s cheeks, tilting his head back so that he could deepen the kiss.   
Xu Shu was gasping for breath when he was finally, finally allowed to come up for air. He felt flushed all over, the blood rising to the surface of his skin, dizzy and breathless with a mix of arousal and anticipation. The look on Altoson’s face - fierce, hungry, possessive - had him quivering internally in the face of Altoson's passion.   
Xu Shu wanted - he wanted -   
The room spun around him as Altoson placed a warm hand against Xu Shu’s chest, then pushed Xu Shu back down towards the bed. Xu Shu’s back hit the soft, cushioned surface of the plush king-sized bed. Momentarily disoriented, he barely took notice as Altoson’s hands reached for the fastenings of his robe, but he definitely noticed it when Altoson placed one of his large palms on Xu Shu's leg. An electric jolt ran through his body as Altoson pushed up the hem of his robe, exposing his upper thigh to the cool air, but stopping just shy of his groin.   
It only took Xu Shu a heartbeat to catch on, and then he was moving eagerly in tandem with Altoson, shimmying his hips to help Altoson along as the king eased his clothes off. The flimsy concubine’s garments were made to be easily removed at the king’s pleasure, and piece after piece of Xu Shu’s clothing was removed, stripped from him and tossed aside. The hem of his robe was tugged up even further, then, with an abrupt gesture from Altoson, ripped off him completely.   
Xu Shu gasped once, momentarily startled by the sound of tearing fabric. He was almost fully naked now, except for the thin scrap of flimsy, silky lingerie that just barely protected bus modesty but did nothing to conceal the outline of his cock, already hard and tenting the front of his small panties.   
His heart beating fast, Xu Shu lifted his hips to help Altoson slide the panties off him, down his legs, until they were pulled off completely and tossed carelessly over the side of the bed.   
And then he was laid out before Altoson, skin exposed to the cool air and spread out before him like a feast, flushed and trembling beneath the king’s hungry gaze, hardly daring to breathe.   
They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, Xu Shu’s gaze shy and bashful; Altoson’s gaze possessive and all-consuming.  
Daringly, Xu Shu allowed his legs to part slightly in invitation, looking up at Altoson through half-lidded eyes.   
Altoson was on him in a flash, his hands spreading Xu Shu's thighs apart. He slid a soft feather pillow under Xu Shu's ass, raising his hips up at an angle. Then he reached in between Xu Shu's spread legs, reaching for the small wooden plug that the attendants had inserted in him earlier to keep him stretched and oiled for the king.   
Xu Shu let out a small whimper, squeezing his eyes shut as the plug was worked out of his ass. It slid out of him with a small, lewd pop, leaving his hole flexing and clenching around nothing. Immediately, Xu Shu felt uncomfortably empty in the wake of its removal. He needed - needed something else, something to keep him filled up.   
A small, needy whine escaped Xu Shu's lips, and as if he could read Xu Shu's mind, Altoson began to lift the hem of his own robe.   
Xu Shu was mesmerized by his king’s physique. His chest was chiseled as though it came from one of a classical marble statue and his skin glowed with the radiance of absolute health. His abdominals were sculptured to perfection as his six-packs pop, and Xu Shu couldn’t wait to lick every inch of his body.   
The King grinned at Xu Shu’s facial reactions and undressed his underwear. Xu Shu's eyes widened at the sight of the king's enormous cock, already hard and flushed, bobbing before him as he shifted closer to Xu Shu on the bed. The other gossiping servants in the harem had been right - the king was indeed very large, far larger than Xu Shu thought would ever be able to fit comfortably within him. The thought of being impaled on that monstrously long, thick cock had Xu Shu squirming, a mix of hot anticipation and anxiety fluttering in his chest.   
Would it hurt? It was said that the first time was the most unpleasant, but Xu Shu somehow couldn’t bring himself to care, what with the hot, eager flush that was burning through his entire body now, burning him up. He spread his legs and lifted his hips in invitation as Altoson gripped his cock in his hand and lined the head of it up to Xu Shu’s hole, slicked up and loosened for his taking.  
Altoson plunged into him with one thrust.   
Xu Shu’s eyes widened at the sudden rub of skin against skin penetration. He whimpered, his hands tightened convulsively, scrunching into the sheets. He thought it’ll hurt, it’ll hurt so much but strangely from having his virgin ass breached for the first time, his body straining to accommodate the king's girth.   
Altoson's hips stilled, and he made a small, soothing noise in response to Xu Shu's pained whimper. "Relax," Altoson said, but still he was thrusting forward again, rolling his hips to force Xu Shu's hole to open up around his cock.   
The motion punched out the breath from Xu Shu's lungs. As the king fucked deeper and deeper into him, Xu Shu could only hang on for the ride, his hands scrabbling for purchase against the satiny smooth sheets. His breaths came out in shallow whimpers with each thrust of Altoson's hips, driving his hard cock deeper and deeper into Xu Shu's ass, impaling his squirming concubine on his thick cock.   
Xu Shu tried to do as Altoson had instructed, to relax around Altoson's cock instead of instinctively clenching up to force out the intrusion. Still, it seemed to take an agonisingly long time before Altoson finally bottomed out within him, his balls pressing flush to the base of Xu Shu's ass.   
He paused for a moment to let Xu Shu. Xu Shu let out another soft, high-pitched whimper as he tried to catch his breath. His cock had gone slightly soft, but it began to stir with interest again as Altoson lowered his mouth down to the base of Xu Shu's neck, pressing soft, gentle kisses and nuzzles up the column of his throat.   
Xu Shu tightened his arms around Altoson as Altoson began to thrust into again, snapping his hips forward to drive his cock deeper into Xu Shu with each stroke. Each forward slide of Altoson's cock drew a fresh moan from Xu Shu's lips. He felt stuffed full, split wide open on the king's cock and stretched to the brim, helpless and aching with some sort of deep, primal want that he couldn't put into words, even in his own thoughts.   
And Altoson wasn't being gentle with him any longer. Under the fervour of the king's fierce, rhythmic fucking, Xu Shu could only gasp, his mind blanking out as he gave himself over to the hot waves of lust sweeping through him. He began to rock up against Altoson to meet each thrust, his cock curved and pressing up flush against Altoson's belly, slick with precum and sliding between their joint bodies as they ground against each other.  
Helpless little gasps and pleas fell from Xu Shu's lips, pleas for Altoson to fuck him harder and faster. He'd never felt pleasure like this before, so all-consuming and heated that he thought he'd die from the sheer bliss of it. Each time Altoson fucked into him, his cock brushed against a pleasure spot deep within Xu Shu in just the right manner to make him see stars. He could feel his balls tightening, his cock jerking as his climax drew close, the pleasure within too much to bear, like a wave building, building, building, right before the crest.  
“Say you love me, Xu Shu. Say you dedicate your soul to me.” King Altoson’s voice was dripping in lust.

With a grunt and a final hard thrust, Altoson stilled above him. His cock stiffened within Xu Shu, and then there was a sudden, unfamiliar but not unpleasant sensation of warmth spreading through his insides as the king filled him with come.  
Xu Shu himself was right on the brink of orgasm. He writhed, nails digging shallowly against the back of Altoson’s shoulders as he tried to get more friction against his cock.   
Altoson reached down, and gripped the shaft of Xu Shu's cock in his warm, large palm. He gave it several firm, sure strokes, pumping up and down the shaft while simultaneously rubbing at the sensitive head of Xu Shu's cock with us thumb.   
Xu Shu let out a soft cry as he spurted into Altoson's clenched fist. With a shudder, he spilled into the king's palm, staining it with spurts of creamy white come.   
Altoson let go of his cock, wiping his hand carelessly against the sheets, and Xu Shu squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to catch his breath. He was suddenly extremely aware of his flushed, sweaty state, and the unfamiliar sensation of Altoson's spent cock softening within his sore ass.   
The king pulled out of him with a wet, lewd sound. Xu Shu could feel the warm trickle of the king's seed, sticky and wet, making its way slowly down his inner thighs. He flushed, aware of how debauched and well-used he must look right now, and for some reason he couldn't even look Altoson in the face.   
Roam laughed, then turned him over onto his side. Xu Shu let the king arrange his body as he pleased, his limbs pliant and lax as Altoson pulled him into another embrace, pressing a soft, careless kiss against his lips. He felt sore and exhausted, but also - warm. Within, and without.   
He blinked sleepily up at Altoson, then closed his eyes again, relaxing into the sensation of Altoson's arms around him.   
Then Altoson shifted away.   
Xu Shu blinked, surprised and slightly crestfallen.   
But Altoson had merely moved away to retrieve something from the drawers beside the bed. Soon he'd moved back towards Xu Shu again, but this time he just sat at the edge of the bed instead of lying down next to Xu Shu.  
"Spread your legs," Altoson instructed.   
A jolt of dismay ran through Xu Shu. So soon? Xu Shu wasn't sure if he could handle another round right now. The smallest movement caused the sting in his ass to reignite again. Altoson had been so big, and so demanding in taking his pleasure - but he was the king, and his commands were not to be disobeyed. Steeling himself, Xu Shu bit his bottom lip as he obediently spread his thighs apart.   
To his surprise, Altoson merely reached between his legs to stroke over his hole, his touch gentle, probing around the loosened rim. At the unexpected touch of Altoson's fingers where he was sore and used, Xu Shu raised his head to look up at Altoson through questioningly.   
In his hand, Altoson was holding a large dildo, the exact size and shape of his King’s beautiful cock. Made of a strange skinlike material, with a sleek, girthy phallus and a flared base, the dildo was a work of exquisite craftsmanship. Xu Shu could tell at a glance that it was probably worth more than what his parents made in an entire year.  
Oh.   
Xu Shu had never seen anything quite so exquisite before in his life, but its use was immediately obvious. The dildo would be going into him - into his ass. As Altoson guided it down between Xu Shu's spread thighs, Xu Shu obligingly shifted his legs further apart to accommodate the nudging of the penis head at the edge of his sloppy hole.  
Instead of the dildo that Xu Shu had been expecting, one of Altoson's fingers teased at the rim of his hole, rubbing at the swollen, puffy rim. It took Xu Shu a moment to realize that Altoson was pressing the come that had begun trickling out of his ass back within him, scooping up the creamy white dribble carelessly with his fingers and pushing them into Xu Shus's hole.   
The preparations done, Altoson began to insert the solid, heavy dildo into Xu Shu’s well-fucked hole. Xu Shu didn't need to be told to relax this time. Xu Shu bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut and bearing down as the dildo slid, inch by inexorable inch, deep into him where he was still sore and stretched, forcing him to hold the King's come within his used body.   
Xu Shu breathed into the stretch, trying to make himself ignore his instincts to clench up as the thick girth of the dildo forced his inner walls wide apart. He was slick enough from their earlier that there was very little friction as the dildo was pushed into him, but it was warm and soft, so similar to the firm flesh of the king’s cock.   
Addicted to the sensation, Xu Shu squirmed and whimpered as the king continued to guide the dildo deep into his yielding hole, all the while crooning gentle murmurs into his ear, telling him to relax and breathe in. He let out a long exhale of relief as the plug finally bottomed out within him after what seemed like several excruciatingly long minutes, the jewelled base of it nestling snug between his ass cheeks.  
His insides felt heavy. Stretched. So full.   
Xu Shu drew in a small, shaky breath as his hole rippled around the dildo, his body’s instinctive effort in trying - and failing - to push out the intrusion. With an effort, he took another deep breath and attempted to relax around it, trying to get used to the odd sensation of being stuffed full.   
Altoson patted the inside of Xu Shu’s thigh, as a master might pat its horse’s flank after a long, hard ride. His lips came down against Xu Shu’s for one final kiss, and then he pulled away and abruptly rolled Xu Shu over onto his front.   
The sudden movement made the dildo within him shift, and Xu Shu winced at the unaccustomed sensation of the base of the dildo tugging at the rim of his hole. Nevertheless, it was too well stoppered in him to slide out, and it remained firmly in place as Altoson tightened his grip on Xu Shu’s hips, keeping them raised. Then two soft feather pillows were shifted under Xu Shu’s hips, keeping his ass raised into the air and his spent cock resting against the soft pillows.   
Xu Shu blinked against the bedsheets, feeling his face grow warm at his very exposed, very vulnerable position, lying prone with his face buried in the sheets and stuffed ass raised into the air. After having been fucked so thoroughly by Altoson, he shouldn't still be feeling so shy in front of him, and yet - Xu Shu let out a small noise, almost but not quite a whimper, and Altoson patted him on the inner thigh again.   
“Keep your ass up,” Altoson said. "Hopefully you'll catch, but don’t be disappointed if you don't fall pregnant this time. We’ll try again."   
Altoson's voice was warm and encouraging, and the thought of being fucked by the King again, of Altoson taking his pleasure from Xu Shu’s body, sent another flush of warmth through Xu Shu. Xu Shu let out a soft, wordless murmur of assent, and was rewarded with more words of praise. “Good boy.”  
Xu Shu pictured the king’s seed held within him, making its way towards his womb, his belly swelling with a little prince or princess. In spite of the uncomfortable position, a faint smile of bliss tugged up the corners of his lips.   
He closed his eyes, giving himself over to the sweet oblivion of sleep.


End file.
